


Across the River

by iiconics



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, OC is not the deputy, is this their first time meeting? probably not, likely to be added to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiconics/pseuds/iiconics
Summary: A collection of one-shots/drabbles featuring my OC, Max, and her journey in Hope County





	Across the River

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very spur of the moment fic. I couldn't sleep the other night and basically told myself, "well if you can't sleep, at least type out what you've been fixating on for the last week" which has been faith seed essentially. ALSO tags will be added as I update, since this will be a collection of short fics, rather than an entire story since I have a horrible track record of updating my actual fanfictions.
> 
> If you want to know anything more about Max, my tumblr is tillyjacson and I have an entire tag dedicated to her. This is also my first time writing for Far Cry and actually putting it up, so please be nice :)

      **M** ax walked down to the river, basking in the silence as she reached the water’s edge and kicked her shoes off. Today seemed like a slower day for everyone; only one supply truck went by that earlier that morning, even the last time her cabin got searched was a few days ago.

Sitting down on a large, well-placed boulder, Max took out an old notebook along with a small pen, deciding against getting too comfortable and sliding in some headphones and listening to an old iPod that she found while trying to pack up the week prior.

The notebook was a lame replacement for a diary that was packed up with the smaller and more valuable items that her parents took when they left three weeks ago. She was supposed to follow a few days later after securing the house and properly locking everything in their various garages and sheds, but instead had postpone her plans when a frantic radio call came in from Kim Rye telling her that it wasn’t safe to leave the Valley by vehicle or go _anywhere_ for that matter.

Max was doodling in her notebook for not even half an hour, feet swaying in the cold water, when she heard giggling across the river. Setting the pen down, she looked up and saw a girl across the river with honey-colored hair and a white, lace dress.

Recognizing the girl as Faith Seed, Max slowly gathered her stuff and stood up, all the while keeping her eyes on Faith, who was dancing on the edge of the river, occasionally lifting her gaze and meeting eyes with Max St. Clair.

Tearing her gaze away from the girl for only a few seconds, Max looked down as she slid on her shoes and when she looked up, Faith was gone, only a few blue butterflies left in her absence. Frozen in the same spot, she brushed some hair away from her face in confusion.

“There’s no way-” Stopping herself from speaking, she thought she heard another giggle, this time from behind her.

Not wanting to turn around, the taller girl cursed herself as she turned her head the slightest bit to the left and jumped when her eyes landed on Faith Seed, now three feet away from her.

“Oh my- what are you- how did you do that?” She was tripping over her own words as she willed herself to turn and actually face Faith.

The smaller girl didn’t reply, only let out a small laugh before taking a step towards Max, seemingly testing the waters to see if she would run or swipe at her in defense. When she stayed still, their eyes locked on to one another’s, Faith grabbed the journal, setting it on the rock that the St. Clair girl previously occupied before intertwining their hands together.

Faith continued humming as the pair walked alongside the river, Max was more so trudging along, disorientated, as Faith’s bliss-laced scent drifted into her face with the winds.

Max closed her eyes slowly, growing tired as they continued slowly. Meeting darkness, she also felt weightless as the ground went away.

_“Welcome to the bliss.”_


End file.
